


Deranged

by darkakane



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, mentally unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkakane/pseuds/darkakane
Summary: Akhnan Ibn Nazzir as he was drawing the Gate of Idramm. Written for 09 Villain’s Week Challenge on Goldenlake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to Goldenlake Forum and Fanfiction.net.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

He twitched nervously as he scrubbed into the sand, almost there, almost done! He would rid the desert of this demon, her purple eyes, like those of her equally demon cat, enchanting all except him. Her evil womanly wiles used to seduce the village – he knew better, how else could a miniature woman, win against a man of the tribe almost twice her size, this woman who wouldn’t take her proper place in her own tribe, who dares to act like a man. 

Now she was here, in his tribe corrupting the minds and hearts of their young and less faithful, even their own headman and Voice of the Tribes had succumbed to her will. He felt a hum at his hip filling him with anticipation and he knew this was the right thing to do, his sword, his orange beautiful sword was urging him on, and craving the blood he knew would run black from her veins, the evil wench. His fingers scribbled away, the design he was using known by heart.

He knew in his heart she was evil, here to spread her corruption and lies to the world, in his tribe. He would destroy those who followed her, those who protected her. Remove her disgusting existence from this desert, his home. He wouldn’t allow her a place here. She didn’t deserve it.

The desert stirred around him, his nose smelling the sweet scent of cooled sand, accepting his choice to rid the desert of her evil influence.

A symbol or two and his Gate of Idramm would be finished. Akhnan Ibn Nazzir smiled in joy, the crazed glint in his eye accompanied by a flash of orange.


End file.
